The present invention relates to a rhythmic exercising apparatus for training in a rhythmic sense.
A rhythmic sense gives rise to a basis for various kinds of sporting activities. In order to properly train and develop a proper sense of rhythm, mostly dance type of conditioning is required where a player dances to music. However, there are disadvantages to this approach, in that the rhythmic sense necessary for such physical exercise, as for example jumping or the like, gives rise to a tightening of one's muscles which cannot be trained.